Vroom Vroom
by fando
Summary: Just a cute story.


Onodera was wearing a suit. God damnit.

Suits are for obligatory promotional events, OPE's, which are anything but a breeze to endure when the host party is Marukawa. He and the rest of Emerald always had to hustle in and out, no time to even look before you jumped, sweating under your dress shirt, bags under your eyes that had to be hidden with makeup embarrassingly bought from the confused convenience store clerk; Marukawa's parties are always packed with those wrinkly women in short dresses. They liked to get Onodera drunk. And then he would, he would get very drunk because no isn't in his internal vocabulary. And then he'd wake up in Takano's bed. When that happens, it's not that he can't say no but that he just doesn't want to. Onodera seriously had to learn. Tonight, that wouldn't happen.

You can't just sleep with your boss; it doesn't matter the circumstances; it doesn't matter if you're gay or you're straight or you're anything in between.

Thankfully, this OPE sponsored today was held not by his own company but by his old company. And the center of attention wasn't a mangaka, it was the literature god Akihiko Usami. He'd released another best seller. Another best seller. Why'd he have to give up being a lit editor?- this book was huge. Tugging at his suit collar, Onodera glanced at his fellow guests, all gossiping and ignoring the graces of their host. Usami seemed unperturbed by it but Onodera, who was standing next to him, coughed nervously.

"Mr. Usami, can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

Onodera fake-laughed. _Please don't be that guy._ "Um, I was just wondering… why did you invite me? Not that I don't appreciate being invited. But I had nothing to do with the creation of this book. I haven't been your editor since I started at Marukawa. I just don't see how-"

"Oh, yes you did."

"Um, excuse me?"

"You had everything to do with the creation of this book." Usami laughed, smiling his I'm-more-professional-than-you'll-ever-be smile. Onodera's frowned. "Did you even read it before you came? You're just like Misaki."

"Misaki?" Onodera didn't know what is was like to be like Misaki.

He'd heard about Misaki from the gossip. From what Onodera could gather, Misaki was either a) a cousin b) a servant or c) a prostitute. A lot of the people who chose Option C taught Onodera a knew word: sugar daddy. Onodera couldn't bring himself to judge since he'd never even met Misaki before, but as he scrutinized the proud and intimidating Lord Usami Akihiko, he thought: _How could anyone constantly live a day to day life under this guy's shadow?_

"He's racing with the motorbikes right now," Usami was saying. "He saw them in a Western catalog, so I rented them for the occasion."

"No, um…. What did you mean ab-" Onodera paused. "Wait. Are you telling me that you rented two motorbikes just because your… your friend saw them in a catalog?"

"Yes. I almost bought them." Usami looked down at him. "Do you want to ride it?"

What the h- no. A bit panicked, Onodera ogled. "Oh, no, I couldn't. I-I can't even drive a car."

"You don't need to know how to drive a car to operate a motorbike."

"No, um, I'm sorry, I seriously can't drive anything. I had to have my boss drive me here."

"Your boss? Where is he?" Usami looked up and around.

"He, um. Yeah, he had to, um, drive me…." He looked over his shoulder to the backyard, where two people were already racing around with them through the garden. God were they going fast. Godspeed. "I usually go to these events with him, anyway, so it's normal. I think I left him in the car, though, so he's not here. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him."

Suddenly, the crowd parted. The two medium-sized red motorbikes hummed through, ridden by one young man with big, shining green eyes and windblown brown hair, accompanied by a second taller person. The one with the green eyes jumped off and ran to Usami. Childishness, playfulness, and innocence surrounded him like some kind of an aura.

At the sight of him, Usami's professional sternness melted off his face. "Did you win, Misaki?"

He shook his head. "That other guy was really good!" His soft brown hair bounced and those big innocent eyes gleamed and he rattled on.

Usami ruffled Misaki's hair; Misaki giggled. Embarrased, suddenly feeling like a third wheel, Onodera looked away.

"But, it was enough to just ride the bike," Misaki admitted, blushing. "Thanks for renting them, Usagi."

"It's nothing. This is Onodera. I was telling you about him before. Do you mind if he takes a turn next?"

Onodera smiled humorlessly. "No, that… that is okay. I'll just watch."  
The other rider, who had his back turned, was tall and attracted a lot of attention. Onodera blushed. That was Takano. Not only was that Takano, but that was Takano, sweating, out of breath, his hair wild and his shirt rumpled, and Onodera couldn't look away; Takano met his eyes.

Pull yourself together. No no no, shit, no, this wasn't hot at all. Onodera couldn't hear anything but the sound of Takano's motorbike's dying engine, and he didn't even notice Misaki asking him a question. Usami shook Onodera's shoulder.

"What? Oh! I'm- I'm sorry. So, what's happening?"

Misaki smiled at him. "It's okay! I was just asking about you being the inspiration for Usagi's book. You know, with the main character."

Onodera gaped. "I'm the what?"

"You didn't know?" Misaki looked up. "Oh, Usagi, you didn't tell him yet?"

"Wait, what do you mean? How am I the inspiration for the main character?" But, why? Onodera frowned at Usami. If the author was going to use just anyone as his muse, shouldn't he use someone closer to him than his ex-editor? Shouldn't he use his live-in, um… his live-in, not-prostitute/cousin/servant instead?

Usami just shrugged. "You had the face."

That wasn't enough explanation, but Usami looked away as if it was. Ugh, authors. I guess they're all the same whether you work in literature or manga. Onodera sighed. When he looked up, admiring the bikes again, Takano was headed straight for them. Onodera felt his cheeks heating up. Why did Takano have to draw so much attention to himself needlessly? It was giving him second hand embarrassment. He should be more considerate of other people.

Catching Onodera's expression, Takano frowned. Onodera put his hands on his hips. "I thought you were waiting in the car."

"That eager to get rid of me?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not allowed to have fun?"

Misaki and Usami watched the going back and forth, entertained and reminded of themselves. God, the two of them were just as obvious as anything.

"You can do that when the printers are happy with you for once," said Onodera.

"Printers' never happy," Takano grumbled.

"Because you don't meet your deadlines!"

"Relax, Onodera. I was having fun."

"…Fine." Onodera threw his hands up and said, "Go have fun on the motorbikes with Misaki."

He hadn't meant for that last part to come out. _With Misaki._ He'd said it bitterly, too, as if he didn't like the idea of Takano laughing and smiling with anyone but him. When he realized what Onodera had suggested, Takano looked scandalized.

Suddenly, Usami picked Misaki up bridal-style, turning around to leave. "Oh, don't worry, Onodera. I won't let my Misaki take Takano away from you any longer. This guy's got business with me."

Misaki blushed. "Right now?! But, Usagi-!"

Now people would definitely talk; the host and his "bride" looked like fools. All those eyes glued to his back had to bother Usami. They didn't care, but they still couldn't just do anything they wanted.

Oh no wait- that's exactly what Usami could do. Maybe, confidence just comes from a lack of concern. People like Takano have it, people like Usami could do things like that. If Onodera couldn't make his own confidence, how would he ever move on in life? He frowned at Usami's back. He was fine where he was, though.

Then, Takano grabbed Onodera's hand in front of everybody, no regard. He smiled. "Come on, Onodera. You have business with me, too. Let's race."  
"I told Usami already why I can't! I can't even drive a car! That's why I brought you along, idiot! For your car!" Onodera squirmed. But Takano threatened to carry him if he didn't shut up and get on the bike, so Onodera grudgingly complied.

"You know you could have asked anybody else to drive you. You could have asked Kisa, you could have asked Hatori. They have licenses."

"Ha… do they? I-I didn't know."

Takano glared. He knew that Onodera had asked him because he, secretly, wanted to spend time with Takano just as much as Takano wanted to spend time with Onodera. It just fucking killed him on the inside when Onodera whined and lied.

"Yes you did," Takano grumbled. He swung his leg over, sitting down behind Onodera, who tensed. Takano reached around him for the handlebars, pressing his legs against Onodera's, revving the engine. His face too close to Onodera's, he whispered under the grumbling engine how to drive and how to break. Onodera pressed the gas and the bike hitched.

"I want to get off!"

"Are you serious?!"

"What?! You f-"

Thrilling.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" he yelled as they made their first lap. His hands were shaking, and he was turning the handlebars too obtusely; every time the bike jerked, he squeezed the brake hard, and every time that happened Takano pressed into Onodera's back roughly. He didn't feel safe- Takano whispered in his ear, "It's going to be okay, Ritsu," and inexplicably, Onodera calmed down.

He felt Takano's hands snake from his waist to rest on top of his hands. Takano took over driving. The wind pushed Onodera's hair back, pushing into his mouth like open water. How do you even do something this impossible? He almost closed his eyes when Takano leaned closer as he steered from behind him, his mouth on the back of Onodera's head.

"Having fun?" asked Takano suddenly.

"Yeah…."

The event was over before it had even started, it seemed. It had to end, eventually, and and they had to return the bike so they could go back home; they were smiling as they got off, and Onodera didn't mind his windswept hair since Takano had whispered in his ear that it looked cute. Not that he was… happyabout that. Of course not.

Onodera tried to find Usami. The butler, Tanaka, told them it was useless, since he and Master Misaki hadn't been seen for hours.

Onodera blushed. "Oh."

"Hey, Onodera," said Takano. "We're not going to be home until three AM if we stick around. Let's go. Thank you for your hospitality," he said to Tanaka before leaving. Onodera hurried after him.

The car was the last one parked in the driveway, so Takano could be liberal pulling out. He opened the passenger's side door for Onodera, smiling like a gentleman and, just as Onodera was getting inside, he kissed his head.

Takano kept his eyes on the road, trying to remember how they'd gotten here in the first place. Onodera pressed his face into the window, watching the faces and buildings go by in a blur until his eyes slipped shut.

"Onodera," said Takano, about halfway home. "Did you bring the map? You can look it up on my pho…."

Takano trailed off when he saw that Onodera was sleeping. Immediately, Takano pulled over.

He stayed there on the side of the road in silence.

Maybe they'd just sleep in the car, since it was already one AM, it was dark, his glasses prescription wasn't suited for nighttime, they always said not to drive in the dark. It was just that, he couldn't drive along with Onodera being adorable in his car. He got out of the car, unbuckled Onodera's seatbelt, lifted him up, and slipped back in the driver's seat, holding Onodera on top of him. Amazingly, Onodera hadn't woken up. Takano ran his fingers through Onodera's hair. He didn't know how mad Onodera would be at him in the morning, but he could live with that.

God, he could live with this.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
